


In the Rain

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cab is late, and it is raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

Poe squints up to Kylo, a hand shielding his eyes, blinking through the sudden spray that makes the streetlights halo spectra against the darkness. “You know, there’s times I can understand why you used to wear that hood.”

Kylo, for his part, has his back turned in the direction of the rain, trying to block as much of it as he can from his pilot with his taller frame. The onslaught makes his dark hair darker still, and his skin goes that strange shade that only happens when cold water streams down the back of your neck, under your clothes.

When they get home, they’re going to need to strip even faster than usual. You know. For health and safety reasons. To thaw out. 

Poe slides his hands - currently hidden below his sleeve-ends - under the outer layer of Kylo’s jacket-robe-thing. He doesn’t really dress like a Jedi, or a Sith, or anything, really. You could be forgiven for mistaking him for just a slightly odd Human, fond of retro-layers. It’s a half-way house, like most of their life is. A compromise between conflicting states, a place of equilibrium.

Safe under the fabric, closer to his skin, his fingers emerge like shy little animals looking for a nest to burrow into, and he finds himself pulled into Kylo’s embrace. Arms around his shoulders, and a solid wall of muscle and heat meet him, and he purrs in appreciation. 

It’s nice, dating a taller guy. Real nice. Poe sighs in contentment.

“It had ups and downs,” Kylo agrees, then his eyebrows raise in response to the booted feet on his own toes. He laughs, and then wobbles them slightly, like he’s dancing Poe to silent music.   


Poe holds on, enjoying the little nonsense. The cab they hailed is way too late, but he’s had too much to drink to fly himself. Plus, no actual ship for him to fly. Maybe they should go back inside, but they’re already drenched, and it’s not the kind of rain that hurts when it hits, just slowly seeps into your world and makes everything slightly too cold. They’d just drip on the tiles, and then they’d warm slightly to chill again when coming out for the cab itself.

There’s also a shelter, but that’s far away, and filled with miserable-looking people, and Poe is happy enough where he is. He squirms in closer, and then looks up. Brown eyes so warm and caring, and it is just - how did he get so lucky? He slides his feet back to the ground, then arches up to press his lips against Kylo’s. His lover’s hair slides across his cheek, and the shock of hot tongue and wordless promises goes right in to where the brandy already sits, and sets it on _fire_. Sets everything on fire. Poe loves kissing Kylo, because Kylo never does anything with half-measures. His tongue is lavished with attention, his teeth turned into milestones, his lips branded with his lover’s name. 

The kiss breaks, and Poe hopes the cab takes a bit longer to appear. 


End file.
